Handlebars
by death by computer addiction
Summary: A one-shot that HAD to be written after I heard the song. Pretty much just a look at L as he rose to his status as number one detective. With a tiny little bit of Raito at the end. Not really slash, unless you're looking of course. Sini'd be proud -.-'


DBCA- 'allo all! To all of you who are reading...well have read Shades of Light...yes, I am still alive...and might have another chapter out soon...hopefully...

Scraz- You have no idea do you?

DBCA- SILENCE FOOL! ...disclimer plz :D

Cras- If DBCA owned either Hanlebars by Flobots or Death Note, they would suck...really, _really_ bad.

* * *

Enjoy kiddies ;D

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars, no handlebars, no handlebars  
I can ride my bike with no handlebars, no handlebars, no handlebars_

It really hadn't started out too big. After Watari had been satisfied with his training, he started solving cold cases for various countries. Slowly he started gaining recognition. And finally he needed a name, something for all these people to refer to him as, simple but powerful. L that would work nicely.

_Look at me, look at me, hands in the air like its good to be, alive and I'm a famous rapper, even when the paths are all crooked.  
I can show you how to do-si-do; I can show you how to scratch a record; I can take apart the remote control, and I can almost put it back together.  
I can tie a knot in a cherry stem; I can tell you about Leif Ericson; I know all the words to De Colores, and I'm proud to be an American  
_

And just like that he had a business. People would come from all over the world to see him, but one look at his appearance and they never came back. He needed someway to distance himself from the world, to become an icon the world could look up to.

_I can do anything that I want 'cause look, look.  
I can keep rhythm with no metronome, no metronome, no metronome.  
I can see your face on the telephone, on the telephone, on the telephone._

It was Watari's idea actually. His idea for the laptop, even the Old English L on the screen, his idea to put on a trench coat and talk to people, do all the face-to-face interaction years of solitude had made him inept to do. And from a room in one of his obscure hotels, L slowly began to take root of the world.

_Look at me look at me, just called to say that its good to be alive in such a small world._

He started in small countries, gaining contacts in: Djibouti, Puntland, Andorra, San Marino, Tonga, Niue, Guinea-Bissau. And his influence spread from them, friends told friends and L was rising in the ranks.

_I'm all curled up with a book to read; I can make money open up a thrift store; I can make a living off a magazine._

It was paying off, living in the shadows. People paid more for him because, these were countries no one else would help, few never knew about the crime or even cared. L would take his time wading threw the politics of these places, because he was aiming for the top, and the only place to start was the bottom.

_I can design an engine 64 miles to the gallon of gasoline; I can make new antibiotics; I can make computers survive aquatic conditions; I know how to run the business, and I can make you wanna buy a product.  
Movers shakers and producers; me and my friends understand the future; I see the strings that control the systems._

Rise he did. Once word traveled through the grape vine, he was getting requests from all the major Eurasian countries: France, Germany, Russia, even his home of England. His rank sky rocketed and with each case it rose a little more. After nearly a year he found himself nestled in the number 2 spot, behind someone he never cared to learn the name of.

_I can do anything with no resistance 'cause; I can lead a nation with a microphone, with a microphone, with a microphone.  
And I can split the atoms of a molecule, of a molecule, of a molecule  
_

When it seemed like he could go no higher, the USA decided to call him in on a case, and that was all he needed to reach that pinnacle of perfection, that coveted number one. From there it would be easy and the world would see; he would be a force like to world had never seen.

_Look at me, look at me, driving and I won't stop, and it feels so good to be alive and on top.  
My reach is global, my tower secure, my cause is noble, my power is pure!  
I can handout a million vaccinations, or let them all die from exasperations, have them all healed from their lacerations, or have them all killed by assassination!  
I can make anybody go to prison, just because I don't like 'em!  
I can do anything with no permission!_

The world was his, and he was its justice. He could decide which cases he took, which criminals were sent to jail, who could live and who died. So trusted were his words that only one from his mouth about corruption and heads were turning and fingers were pointing. A casual comment on a candidate could sway an entire election. And L never got tired of the rush he would get every time he used his power.

_I have it all under my command because; I can guide a missile by satellite, by satellite, by satellite!  
And I can hit a target through a telescope, through a telescope, through a telescope!  
And I can end the planet in a Holocaust! In a Holocaust! In a Holocaust! In a Holocaust! In a Holocaust! In a Holocaust!_

The world in his hands for him to do what he pleased with it. Destroy it, create it, mold it in his own image. Anything he wanted at his fingers all that was needed was his electronic voice, and all hell could erupt, or heaven could descend. All the power anyone could hope for, dream in their wildest dream.

…and then he met the one called Yagami Raito…

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars, no handlebars, no handlebars.  
I can ride my bike with no handlebars, no handlebars, no handlebars._

* * *

A/N- Here's to hoping I didn't make any stupid mistakes...and not catch them. And I know it might be a bit difficult to get with the song...kinda symolic and sheit. But hey, any o.0 moments you can just send me a review right -evil plot for reviews-

ANYWAY hope you liked it and byez!


End file.
